<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>maybe we're just kids in love by LilacsAndLilies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25804924">maybe we're just kids in love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacsAndLilies/pseuds/LilacsAndLilies'>LilacsAndLilies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Parkner Week 2020!!! [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crushes, Day 9, Dramatic Harley Keener, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gwen Stacy is a good bro, M/M, Parkner Week, Parkner Week 2020, Pining, Study Group</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:53:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25804924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacsAndLilies/pseuds/LilacsAndLilies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Harley dramatically pines over Peter, Peter is as oblivious as always, and Gwen is so very done with these two boys. </p><p>Parkner Week Day 9: "I’ll keep all my emotions right here, And then one day, I’ll die.” / hanahaki / pining</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harley Keener &amp; Gwen Stacy, Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Peter Parker &amp; Gwen Stacy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Parkner Week 2020!!! [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859662</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Parkner Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>maybe we're just kids in love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maya_Di_Angelo/gifts">Maya_Di_Angelo</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Gwen desperately wished she could be anywhere else right now. In front of her, Harley was continuing to dramatically rant to her about something which she had clearly stopped paying attention to about half an hour beforehand. They were both sitting in the library, waiting for Peter to show up for their group study session for the big English test they had the following day. Of course, in classic Parker behavior, Peter still wasn’t there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s just so frustrating. Like, how am I supposed to be anywhere near him and his stupidly perfect hair without letting him know?” Harley let out a long-drawn sigh and slumped back in his chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took Gwen a few seconds to realize that Harley actually wanted a response. “What were you talking about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harley glared at her. “You weren’t listening?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Were you talking about your hopeless crush on Peter again? It’s a wonder he doesn’t know, with how you keep moaning about it to anyone who will listen. Just suck it up and ask him.” Gwen didn’t even bother looking at him, just saying her piece and going back to studying. Just because Peter decided to stop a robbery or save an old lady or whatever else he was doing now, doesn’t mean she had to fail her English test. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I can’t tell him! He probably doesn’t like me and I don’t want to ruin our friendship. That could make lab days really awkward.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gwen struggled not to slam her head onto the table several times. At least that would get her out of her English test and out of listening to Harley pine like a fool. “Anyone who has spent more than 15 seconds in close proximity with the two of you knows you like each other. JUST ASK HIM.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “SHHH!” The librarian called out to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She quietly apologized, before glaring back at Harley. “You got me in trouble.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was all you.” He smirked. She raised an eyebrow in response. Harley quickly backtracked. “I meant sorry.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gave him a nod of approval. “Now, Peter will be here eventually. And when he gets here, you are going to tell him that you like him. And it’s going to go great.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope. I’ll keep all my emotions right here, and then one day, I’ll die.” Harley pointed to his chest. “It’ll be fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or you could just ask him. Worst case scenario…” Gwen sighed. She couldn’t believe she was offering this. “You tell him it was a dare from me and we move on.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harley’s head whipped towards hers. “Thank you so much Gwen, I owe you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gwen waved him off. “You can pay me back by doing this and saving me from your endless pining for the rest of eternity.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It seemed that they had perfect timing because before Harley could respond, Peter came bursting through the doors. “Sorry I’m late.” He whispered as he clumsily pulled up a seat and dropped his backpack beside him. From the door, the same librarian from earlier glared at Peter for the noise he made stumbling in. Peter didn’t pay her mind, instead continuing to whisper quickly. “There was a guy with a gun and-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Doesn't matter Peter." Gwen rushed him along. "Harley has something to tell you, over there, far away from me." She pointed towards the bookshelves pushed against the wall at the end of the tables. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harley got up from his chair, giving Peter a sheepish look as he did so. “Come on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter scrunched up his face, his eyes glancing between Gwen and Harley as he followed the blond boy. When they got to the bookshelf in question, Peter turned to face Harley. “What’s up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, uh, um.” Harley looked down at his hands, fidgeting with them as he looked for the right words to say. “I was wondering if…” Peter looked at him, his eyes forced on Harley, intently paying attention. “You know what, it’s fine. Don’t worry about it.” He faked a smile and began to walk back towards the table. Peter paused for a second, a confused look on his face. Eventually, he followed Harley back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was no greeting from Gwen when they returned to the table. Only a short question. “Did you ask him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter shook his head before Harley could respond. When he glanced over to see Harley lightly sweating and twitchy, he regretted responding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without looking up, Gwen just pointed back at the bookshelf. “Go.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harley looked almost like a dog with his tail between his legs. He dragged himself towards the bookshelf, twitching the entire time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m starting to get really worried Harley. What’s up?” Peter crossed his hands over his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s nothing to worry about. It’s nothing bad, well I guess it could be a little bad, but not really bad, it’s more that I don’t think this is the right time to do this.” Harley started to explain, making gestures with his hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And when would the right time be?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, never?” Harley looked up at Peter, another sheepish look on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harley.” Peter dragged out the last syllable. “Tell me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- uh, well the thing is, I- kinda, sorta, reallylikeyou.” Harley rushed through the last few words, closing his eyes to avoid Peter’s reaction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was met with silence. Before he could slowly open his eyes to see what was going on with Peter, he felt soft lips touch his own, gently pushing him against the wall right next to the bookshelves. His eyes flew open and he saw Peter standing on his tiptoes in front of him. Harley’s eyes fluttered shut again as he felt himself melt into the kiss. Peter’s arms rested around his neck as he leaned in further. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harley heard a cough and felt Peter move away. He opened his eyes again to see the same librarian giving them the dirty eye. She didn't say anything, but Harley’s cheeks still burned red. When she walked away, Peter began to giggle. Once the embarrassment subsided, Harley could see the humor in it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he remembered what caused it. "So uh, does that mean you like me too?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter gave him an incredulous look, “Are you seriously still asking?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harley shrugged, a grin on his face. “Just gotta make sure.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter rolled his eyes. “Yes, I like you too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, well then, uh- you want to go out on a date?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure.” Peter smiled. “Text me about it later. I think if we don’t start studying now, Gwen will murder us both.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harley glanced over at the blond girl before gulping and nodding. “She’s terrifying.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter laughed, grabbing onto Harley’s hand and pulling them back towards the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gwen didn’t say anything when they both sat down, legs touching and arms intertwined. All she did was smile at them and point at their books. “Chapter one…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter and Harley both groaned. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>